Age Ain't Nothing But A Number
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: This is an impulse story about a encouter of Temari and Shikamaru. I like it and hope you do too!


I was so bored so I decided to write another fic, here it goes. This is another TemaXShika some very slight TemaXItach as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did a lot of people would be pissed.

Age Isn't Nothing But A Number

"Now he might be younger than me but damn that boy knows how to put it down on a girl! He made me feel things I never felt before. Was it that leaf village stuff coming out of him or the laziness? Not sure all I know is he made me want him more and more."

Me, Temari, was about 18 or so while he, Nara Shikamaru, was about 16 or so. I was a sand nin he was a leaf nin, a forbidden love but it had to happen. I know people would see our relationship as unethical but we didn't care, I didn't care. I remembered the first time I saw him at the chunin exams almost a year or two ago. Then came our time to battle it was hard because he just looked so tempting but I had to remember my rank was on the line. After we battled I noticed he gave me this odd but sexy look. I gave my trademark snicker and I noticed he smiled at me, I then reminded myself where I was. After the battle I found myself thinking about him.

One random day while Kankuro and Gaara went on a mission I decided to stay home. I was chatting online when I had a surprise message. It was from the devil himself, no not my brother Gaara but Nara Shikamaru.

**ShadowUser33- hey**

**WindTlker38- what do you want?**

**ShadowUser33- i just said hi and you get all hostile on me, u have a problem. **

**WindTlker38- sorry…habit. **

**ShadowUser33- y r u home? mission 2day right? **

**WindTlker38- they had mission, i saw it as pointless…lol. **

**ShadowUser33- yea sure. what u gonna do 2day?**

**WindTlker38- nuthin much, they wont b home until late…mayb 2morrow. try 2 have fun.**

**ShadowUser33- hmm, mind if I join? i mean keep u company? **

**WindTlker38- don't know if I should trust a leaf nin, can i trust u?**

**ShadowUser33- i can b trusted just as much as ur brother can b nice. **

**WindTlker38- no jokes please…doesn't work 4 u. but sure come over if u can find my house and get into the village w/o a host?**

**ShadowUser33- u my host right? i'm a ninja i can do anything**

**WindTlker38- yea but who says im gonna meet u the gate?**

**ShadowUser33- u will cause…well u just will.**

**WindTlker38- don't b 2 sure of urself. **

**ShadowUser33- i guess i'll meet u at the tree near the gate in 20 mins or so?**

**WindTlker38- we'll find out 2gether huh?**

**ShadowUser33- i guess so.**

**shadowUser33 has signed off**

I just stood there in amazement. _"He's coming to my house. This is what I wanted since I saw him." _I probably sat there for almost 10 minutes until I got up. I looked down at myself, some slippers, a robe and a tasteful ensemble underneath. Perfect. I tidied up the place a bit. "Damn Gaara! Always leaving his shit everywhere!" I muttered when I saw the sight of his scrolls all over the floor. I then looked into my room. "What a mess!" I said. Thongs on the floor, D-cup bra's hanging over the bed post, not to mention the skirt from my school girl outfit tossed along side the closet door, I did a strip tease for Itachi last night on my webcam. I cleaned up all the stuff and prepared myself. In other words took a shower and re-dressed myself. I pulled out another tasteful ensemble, this one was black and very lacy. It was some lace boy shorts and a matching push up bra. I then slid the robe back on to my body.

"Tap Tap." I heard at the window of the living room. I went out there to see Nara Shikamaru at the window waiting to come inside. I immediately opened the door to see him still waiting. "So are you just going to stand there or come inside?" I asked with sarcasm. He looked at me then walked towards the door. "How did you get here?" I asked at the last minute. He smiled. "I told you I'm a ninja I can do anything." that was all he said as he walked pass me and into my house. I stood at the door in defeat then closed it to greet my prey, I mean company.

Shikamaru got kind of comfortable in my living room. By the time I turned around he had relaxed on my sofa and was watching the TV. I looked at him. _"So sexy!" _I thought. "Umm what do you think you're doing?" I asked. He didn't even look at me when he answered. "I said I'd keep you company not interact with you." I growled at the egotistical attitude he was putting out. I walked over to the TV and stood in front of it. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You're in my house…my rules." I said turning it off. He stood up, angry. "I came over to keep you company not to listen to you argue about stupid shit." he then preceded to walk out. _"No I don't want you to go!" _I thought. I somehow got to the door before he could open it completely and forced it back shut. "Bitch!" he shouted. "You almost got my hand caught in the door!" I looked at his hand. "Good, I wish I did." I argued back trying to cover the fact that his presence alone was making me horny. The fishnet shirt that was seen through his jacket was somewhat exposing his chest, this didn't help. He then began to give me a certain look. "What is that look?" I asked myself. His lazy smile then shined through. He folded his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face. "Oh no! He can see it!" I panicked at this point. I forgot how much a genius he was. "Wow" he began. "I haven't even fucked you yet and already got you begging for more." he boasted. I found myself with the school girl mentality. "Shut up!" I shouted as he kept giving me that smirk.

"Okay I'll stay just to aid in the horniness that is you right now." He said walking back to the sofa. "I'm not horny!" "Wow let the world know it." he said. There was a silence. "So which bedroom is yours?" he asked bluntly. I put my head down. "I asked a question." he said. "Look boy don't be-" I then remembered I wanted the dick so I should shut up huh? "Never mind." I then walked towards my room and he followed. "Nice room you have here." he said as he walked in. "Thanks." I sat on my bed and looked at him admire my room. Shikamaru then picked up something on my dresser but I couldn't see what it was. "Hmm." he began. "What?" I asked him. He then turned around holding some exotic pictures I took of myself. I gasped and ran to him. He held them above my head teasing me. "I see what sand kunoichi's do on their spare time." he joked. "Give me those pictures now!" I demanded. He just laughed at me. He were in a tango all around my room, him wielding the pictures, me trying to get them from him. I then got frustrated and pushed him, he put his arms around my waist to pull me with him. As luck would have it my bed broke our fall.

He looked at me as I laid atop him. He put the pictures aside and put his hand on my back. I touched the soft smooth face he had as he looked into my eyes. "You want me." he teased. "But I always get what I want." I then moved towards his face and lightly rubbed my lips against his begging for entry. He slid his tongue in my mouth and we were entangled in a passionate kiss. I never kissed him before but he knew what he was doing. We then parted and sat up to finish. As I was kissing him I remembered that this was somewhat wrong. He was just a baby at 16, and I was more of an adult at 18. What would people think? I then got back into the moment when he began to softly kiss and lick my neck. I like that, a lot.

He then slowly opened my robe. It wasn't that hard to get through that poor excuse for a knot I tied. He pushed me back on the bed and removed his jacket and the netted shirt underneath. I laid there staring at his sexy chest. He then came back down and shared another passionate kiss with me this time we were both more in to it. He went down from my neck to my chest then my stomach. It felt so good. Itachi was never this gentle with me, I liked this a lot. He came back up and continued to kiss me more. I began to get really into it. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, pulling him closer towards me. After about two minutes or so we finally pulled apart. Shikamaru just looked into my eyes and I did his. He had these gorgeous warm brown eyes you could just stare into and easily get lost in. I couldn't keep my eyes off his chest it was like an angelic masterpiece of art. As lazy as he seemed it amazed me that he took the time to work out. I couldn't help myself so I traced my finger down his chest. I went down further and further until I reached the top of his pants. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wanted to see it so badly, just to get a small sample of what he had.

"Aww, isn't it so cute. She wants to suck my-" Before he could finish the statement I pushed him back on the bad and somehow removed his pants, all in a span of a minute and a half. He laid on my bed…amazed. "Wow didn't know the bitch of Sunagakure was so forceful." he said. I gave him my smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet." I said. I then on my knees was faced with his boxers. "Should I?" I asked myself. "So are you going to do something or just let me lay here like a idiot?" he asked staring at the ceiling. I growled at him. This was my only chance to have him just like that dumbass Itachi, always coming back for more. My hands somewhat shaky went inside his boxers to pull out his manhood. When my hands came in contact with it, I could instantly feel how big he was. I hated to say it but bigger than Itachi. Once I had it expose and got a look at it I almost jumped. It had to be almost eight inches or more. "Damn Nara-san!" I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It….it's…it's so fucking huge!" I nearly shouted. He chuckled at me. "I always thought I was big for my age."

I sat there faced with this very huge dick that I was almost afraid to suck. _Could I?_ I just looked at it amazed. _"Who would have thought the laziest leaf nin would have such a nice package? I wonder if that slutty bitch Ino had a hit of this yet?" _I asked myself. _"Naw, I doubt it. He acts to much like a virgin to had that whore."_ I then began to put my mouth around it and let it slide in and out of my mouth. I was shocked I got this far. I used my hands and my mouth together to aid in the orgasm I knew he was going to have. Within a few short moments I began to taste his sweet cum in my mouth. I pulled back at that moment to let him express himself. "Hmm it looks like I'm not the only one horny here is it?" I asked. He slowly sat up. "Shut the fuck up! I was just caught up in the moment." he argued with me. "You come like a virgin." I told him. "Bitch…go to hell…" he said hesitantly. It then shown through. Nara Shikamaru was indeed a virgin, the same bastard that was trying to make me seem as if I was just wanting his dick hadn't even had pussy before. I then gave him my special smirk in return. "Oh shit." he said. "You're a virgin aren't you?" I asked him. He stared everywhere but at me. "I take that as a yes." I said sitting next to him.

"So I'll be your first huh?" I asked him. He began to blush. "Aww isn't that cute!" "Aww hell" he prepared himself. "I get to fuck the virgin!" I teased. "Tell me little boy how do you want it? Do you just want your dick sucked or are you all grown up to go all the way?" I asked pinching his cheeks together. Shikamaru began to get aggravated and pushed my hands away. "I might be the virgin but you're the one who has to ride my huge dick!" he shouted defensively. I stopped and thought about it, he was right. _"Shit!" _I said under my breath. He began to laugh. I pushed him back down on the bed with force. "I can take it." I said. He looked at me. "I'd love to see you try." "Watch me." I said. I took off all my clothes and there I stood before him completely naked. Shikamaru almost choked at the actual size of my boobs. "Damn Temari! I knew you were big but not that big!" he said staring at them. "Hmm, looks like we both have something in common." He had that stare that guys get when they see a nice pair of tit's. You know where their mouth is all open and drooling and what not. I saw this as cute. "You keep staring like you want to suck them or something." I said. In his trance he shook his head "yes." "Go ahead." I told him as I went closer towards him. He rubbed it in amazement and the slowly but surely began to put his soft lips against my highly sensitive nipple. Shikamaru flicked his tongue up and down my nipple, this sent a chill up my spine.

He pulled me closer to sit on his lap facing him of course. He kept softly sucking my nipple and at the same time he massaged the other one. This was so good. He then switched sides and continued. As I sat on his lap I could feel the hardness of his dick through my panties. I managed to pull him away and kissed him again, but to my surprise he had something in store for me. Without warning he pushed me down on my own bed and climbed atop of me. Once there he continued to kiss me and my tit's. I stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I want that big ass dick and I want it now." I demanded. Shikamaru was fumbling down by his boxers. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, I could see it but he did it right. He started to put his eight inches inside of me. I flinched with every second of entry. It hurt all due to the size of it but I got used to it. Every inch that went inside I flinched and he could see it. "Am I hurting you?" he asked nervously. "No, I'm so wet it just slides in easily." He kept pushing more and more in until he stopped and began slowly going in and out of me. I was loving this. We started going slow but he then sped up. The huge dick inside of me was something I never felt before. "Faster!" I moaned and he did.

You would have never known he was a virgin at that moment how he was fucking me. He was doing such a good job my moans turned into screams. I found myself screaming for him to go deeper and faster. With every pound inside of me I screamed louder and louder. I was enjoying getting fucked by Shikamaru, more than getting fucked by Itachi. I mean he was good but nothing like this. Shikamaru seemed to like to do it kind of rough, I liked this too. He scared the hell out of me at what he did next. He grabbed me and pulled me up, dick still inside, so I was facing him. Basically we were fucking sitting up, this way was good because we were both getting the pleasure we wanted. As I bounced harder and harder on his dick I could see in his face he was enjoying it a lot. "Temari, I'm about to come." he whispered into my ear. When I looked into his sweat drenched face I could see those five seconds where guys go retarded was imminent. I could hear my wetness smacking against his dick with every bounce I did. I then felt it, the come from him squirting inside of me. I slowed down at this point to let him release himself. Once he came he laid back on my bed. I sat on top of him and just watched him. He looked exhausted. I wanted to come my damn self and once I was about to he decided to and screwed me over.

"What's the problem? The little virgin tired." I teased. He couldn't say anything. But he did do something about it. Once he got his strength back he sat back up and nearly threw me back on the bed. He suddenly shoved his surprisingly hard dick back inside of me, I jumped and moaned at this. He just began pounding the hell out of me, more than before this was scary as hell. He kept going deeper and deeper inside of me then he had hit my spot. I screamed at the top of my lungs, _"Shikamaru!" _He just kept going. While he was pounding me he reached down and played with my clit, now I knew my orgasm was coming very soon. "Fuck me harder Shikamaru!" I shouted when I felt I was about to come. I was getting wetter and wetter until I just screamed louder than before, my eyes began to roll back in my head and I almost lost my breath. I was coming. "I coming Shikamaru!" I shouted and seconds later I came. It was the best and most explosive orgasm I had, ever.

Shikamaru then stopped and looked at me. "No I'm not tired but you seem to be." he said sarcastically. I couldn't say anything because I had to recover from what just happened. In the middle of my recovery I had a glance at the clock, it was almost one thirty. _"Damn we've been fucking for a while." _I thought. Shikamaru was so sweet at what he did, he took the courtesy to put my exhausted body under the blanket of my bed and cuddle with me. "Damn Shikamaru, are you sure you're a virgin? I mean you didn't act like it just now." I said holding his hand and glaring into his eyes. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I am. You just had dumb boys that didn't know how to do it, oh yeah Itachi." he said rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I smacked him. I felt myself nodding off. "I was that good?" he asked when he noticed how tired I got. "Shut up dumb ass!" I shouted. "Hey you're the one tired." he argued back. There was a silence. I eventually fell asleep and he left.

Some hours later I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. Who else to ruin my peaceful slumber than Itachi. I had his ass pussy whipped to the bone, he was always calling me. "What?" I answered. "Hey baby. Can I come visit you for a little bit?" "Uhh…no I'm sleeping." "Please Temari, I miss you so much." "No! I'm tired!" I hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep until I saw a note next to my phone. I picked it up and read it.

"_Temari,_

_Sorry I had to leave you but the fear of being in the village and your brothers coming back, so yeah. Just had to tell you I had fun and can't wait until next time. Have a nice day._

_Love, _

_Shikamaru"_

He signed it "Love" wow this is new. Oh Nara-san I did have a nice day…..

THE END

Everyone knows me by now and this was just an impulse story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
